


Lovers Lane

by robotboyfriends



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Ed Banger Records, M/M, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboyfriends/pseuds/robotboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier and Gaspard don't want to be alone at this year's prom, so they coax Sebastian into going with Vincent, a boy who he's only seen  in his math class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Young to Be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of.. I don't know! Let's just see how long I can stretch this for.

"How are we going to ask him? What if he says no?" Xavier bit his nails and looked over at the rack of dress shirts in front of him. "It's simple, just go up to him. Tell him 'Hey, we don't want to be alone on prom night. You should come with us'". Gaspard shrugged his shoulders and resumed filing through the shirts. "If he says no, well then--screw it. We'll go alone, and if anybody gives us shit about it, we'll just ignore it." Xavier let out a groan. "Why do I have to do it?" "Because I don't care about going by ourselves, all that matters is that I'm going with you and we're going to tear that fucking dancefloor to shreds." The other laughed and resumed looking at outfits.

  
Xavier paced the hallways as he waited for his friend to get out of class. After the continuous flood of people that emerged from the class, only one person was left. Sebastian emerged from the classroom, exhausted. The poor kid, Xavier thought, he was studying late. "Seb! Wait up!" he sprinted to the slouching figure and grabbed his shoulder. Sebastian whipped around, displeased with the fact that someone had touched him. "What do you want?" he grumbled. "Cheer up. You probably did great on that test even if you studied or not. But hey, I have something to ask you."  
Xavier paused for a moment, and all that Sebastian replied with was a straight face. "Listen, hey, I know--I mean, you don't have to say yes, but I'd really want you to. Prom's coming next week, and probably the entire campus knows that Gaspard and I are going." Sebastian's face scrunched up. "Wait you guys are a thing? Why didn't you say--" Xavier scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really are living under a rock!" he laughed, then stopped as he noticed the other's death stare. "Anyway, I was wondering, like I said, you don't have to say yes--can you go to prom with us?"

  
Before Sebastian could utter another word, Xavier interrupted him. "Look, I don't want to be alone, and we can all be a part of the queer collective! The guy's really nice, he's got this nice whip and he's pretty cute if I say so myself. It's only for one night and you can probably even stay with us if you want. You don't even have to talk to him. Please. Just go?" Sebastian stared at him for a longer period this time, and with a slow blink, Xavier grinned from ear to ear. "Great! Okay, here's his number. His name is Vincent. People call him Vince, and he's trying to get people to call him Kavinsky or something, he does venues at places, I don't know. I think you have fourth hour with him, but if you're just going to stare and evaluate him for the entire hour, here's his number. He'll know who you are." he handed Sebastian a wad of paper with barely legible numbers scrawled on it. "Passing period is almost over, you better hurry!" Xavier patted his back and began to run full speed to English, which was across the entire campus. Running into countless people, Sebastian watched Xavier until he turned the corner. He then walked across the hallway and smirked, entering his science class.

  
After staring at the clock for 45 minutes, Sebastian packed his belongings and froze in place. What hour is this? Shit. Should he walk into history? It's just another couple of minutes. He probably won't say anything. No, he might ask about prom. He will ask about prom. Nope. I'm not going to class. He paced around the hallways, waiting for the moment for the bell to ring and the doors to close, but he was interrupted by Mr. Winter. "Sebastian! There's two minutes of passing time left, and you're getting in here!" Sebastian scowled and sauntered into the classroom, with merely a minute to spare. He took a seat the farthest at the back he could get. Where's Vince? He didn't see him anywhere. But before the last second of passing time, in ran a boy in a bright red and white letterman jacket and--Ray Bans? Indoors? Sebastian couldn't help but smile, but then turn cold when he realized that that was the man that called himself  
"Kavinsky is alive and well, ladies and gentlemen!" the boy yelled around the classroom. "Vincent, please sit down." Mr. Winter glared at Vincent with a cold stare that even the class felt compelled to remain silent. He looked around the room and decided upon where his throne would be this week. He looked at a girl tapping her pencil on a desk. Too creepy. His head swooped around with his shaggy hair following, and found the perfect spot. Right next to Sebastian. Aren't I supposed to go to prom with this dude? He seems alright. He walked over in front of Sebastian, held up his signature but yet annoying peace sign, and sat down.

  
Thankfully there was a test today, so assumably he would have time by himself today. Sebastian worked through half of the sheet until somebody kicked his desk from in front of him. Before he could fully look up, he noticed a note on his desk. The hair on his back stood up as he reached for the note and unfolded it.

 

_Hey handsome, what's #23?_


	2. He's Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter, but important nonetheless!

He looked at the paper in distaste and crumpled it up, tossing it in the nearest trashcan. Vincent frowned and ripped another sheet of paper from his notebook. The sound of paper sliding on Sebastian's desk made him sigh. He unfolded the paper only to find the same handwriting.

  
_I'm serious! This test is killing me._

Sebastian rolled his eyes and neatly wrote the answer.

_The answer is c squared, now please leave me alone._

He put his hand on the note, ready to slide it to Vince when a familiar voice ambushed him. "Mr. Akchote, what do we have here?" Mr. Winter grabbed the piece of lined paper and unfolded it. "Cheating? With Vincent? For the answer to #23? That was the easiest question I gave you!" he turned to Vincent and yelled.

After lectures about cheating and heated arguments between student and teacher, they had managed to both pass the test with a C-. The bell had already rung, and the two boys launched out of Math class and to the golden gates of school, the exit. Although Vincent had been jogging to the exit, it was no match for Sebastian's large strides. Before he knew it, he was in peripheral vision of Vince's sight and out through the doors. Should he have apologized? Should he have talked about the dance? He thumbed his phone in his pocket. Later, I guess.

  
Well, later had happened. He was laying down on his bed on a lonely Sunday night. Lonely, if you didn’t count the two bottles of beer he snuck up to his bedroom. He leaned to the side of his bed and looked at his alarm clock. It was only 10. He reached for his flip phone on his nightstand and jabbed the digits into the cellphone. The line rang and rang, until a familiar, foggy voice answered. “Uh, yes? Hello. Who is this?” Vincent couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, it’s you.” he could almost hear the frown over the telephone. “Hey, so--okay, listen. I’m sorry about Friday. You should totally still go to prom with me, I mean, don’t you have that monkey to accompany?” Sebastian pursed his lips and lifted himself from his bed, looking through his closet to see if there was anything in the ‘dressy’ criteria. “What color are we wearing?” He began to frustrate himself as he looked more into the closet. Black. Black. More black. He settled on a black dress shirt, some fitting dark jeans, and a pair of shoes he hadn’t worn since his previous graduation. Had they still fit? He fumbled with the receiver until it was nestled in the crook of his neck as he listened to the constant ramblings on whether dark red or green was a color they’d settle with. Wait, green? “Just wear whatever you want, Kavinsky.” he smiled. The shoe slipped on easier than he thought it would. He’d definitely be using these.

The date and time had been managed later that night, with several hangups due to the clumsiness of their hands, running their fingers over the phone, messing with the antenna, anything that could keep them from feeling uncomfortable with the thought that I haven’t even met this guy. Sebastian’s clothes just lay there, waiting for the fateful Friday night, while only Kavinsky had just set down a pair of nice pants on his body mirror. “So I’ll see you Friday, yeah? You don’t have to talk to me anymore, I just wanna make sure Xavier’s okay and whatever--and I can get to know you more! You seem like a cool guy.” Vincent fidgeted with the elastic on his boxers and yawned. He looked over at the clock from the floor. He’d been laying there for.. At least an hour. Time passed by fast. “I’ll pick you up on Friday at 9, I promise, alright? We’ll talk then.” “‘Sounds fine.” Sebastian mumbled. “Good night, little crow.” he laughed and hung up the phone.  
Sebastian stood up, took off his pants, and pulled himself over from his computer desk and onto his bed.

That was the longest time Sebastian had ever talked to someone.


End file.
